Conventionally, a battery system has been known that is provided with monitoring circuits for each assembled battery block in which a plurality of battery cells are connected together in series and monitors the status of the assembled battery by outputting a predetermined instruction signal to each monitoring circuit from a microprocessor. In such a battery system, to isolate the microprocessor from the monitoring circuit, photo couplers as isolation elements are provided (see PTL 1).